Vamos a la playa
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: "Et si on partait tous ensemble à la mer, en Espagne ?". Hermione, le cœur sur la main, invite tous ces collègues d'Hogwarts à la plage. Serait-ce un plan pour se rapprocher d'un certain professeur, ou juste une envie de partir en vacances avec tout le monde ?


_Voilà un petit OS en l'honneur des vacances d'été. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ et je remercie mes bêtas pour leur correction, et donc pour le temps qu'elles ont consacrés pour cela =). Bonne lecture tout le monde =)_

* * *

**Vamos a la playa**

Les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas, et Hermione savait très bien que la plupart de ses collègues allaient rester seuls. Personne ne pouvait rester à Hogwarts, voilà pourquoi ils partaient tous de leur côté. Harry partait avec Ginny et ses enfants ainsi que Ron et Lavande. Elle aussi allait être seule. Elle eut alors l'idée de louer un gîte en Espagne, près des côtes et d'y inviter tous ses collègues, afin de passer des vacances tous ensembles.

Hermione arriva la première au gîte, elle était en train de tout préparer quand ses collègues arrivèrent petit à petit, Minerva la première, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils finirent par tous arriver, et Hermione fut incroyablement surprise de la présence de Severus Snape. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir, persuadée qu'il ferait tout pour échapper à cela.

« Lui avez-vous forcé la main ? » demanda Hermione à Minerva

« Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, non, il est venu de son plein gré. »

À peine une heure ou deux après être arrivés, ils allèrent tous à la plage. Hermione était partie nager avec Minerva, Pomona et Poppy. Filius était au bar de la plage pour siroter des cocktails, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal jouait au ballon avec Hagrid.

Hermione émergea de l'eau, elle portait un bikini noir, qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur, un joli bronzage commençait à apparaitre. Elle jeta un œil vers la plage, et vit Severus, recroquevillé sous l'ombre d'un parasol, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. Elle sortit de l'eau pour s'approcher de lui.

« Vous n'avez pas chaud, vêtu de noir, sous ce magnifique soleil d'Espagne ? »

Elle eut pour simple réponse un petit bougonnement. Elle lui sourit, mais ne rendit pas les armes pour autant.

« Pourquoi restez-vous seul ici, recroquevillé à l'ombre du parasol ? »

« Je déteste le soleil. » Hermione éclata de rire, cette réponse ne la surprenait guère.

« Alors pourquoi être venu avec nous ? » Par-là elle voulait dire à la plage, car il y avait d'autres choses à faire que de se vautrer sur le sable, et pourtant il les avait suivis sans rien dire.

Il bougonna de nouveau, et Hermione décida de le taquiner un peu. Après tout cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle lui tournait autour, le taquinant, sans succès.

« Serait-ce parce que vous vouliez absolument me voir en maillot de bain ? Qui, je dois l'avouer, se rapproche légèrement, d'une vision de sous-vêtement. »

Un rictus très discret apparu sur son visage avant de disparaitre dans un grognement. Hermione lui sourit tendrement avant de se relever, de se placer face à lui. Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette, offrant ainsi à Severus, une magnifique vue sur sa poitrine, elle s'essuya rapidement, et essora ses cheveux, avant de revêtir son paréo. Elle jura avoir vu une grimace apparaitre sur le visage de Severus à ce moment.

Hermione rejoignit les autres pour faire des petits jeux de plage entre collègues, et boire un peu au bar, avant que tout le monde reparte nager. Elle retourna près de Severus, sans rien dire cette fois, retira son paréo et s'allongea près de lui en plein soleil, il était temps de bronzer un peu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, cachés sous ses lunettes de soleil, pour observer Severus. Celui-ci la fixait. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps. Elle se releva, prête à lui adresser la parole, quand celui-ci l'a prise de vitesse, il se leva brusquement et déguerpit de la plage. Minerva arriva à ce moment.

« Eh bien le bougon s'en va ? Il bat tous les records, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps » Elle rit, suivie d'Hermione. Cette dernière eut un pincement au cœur pensant que Severus aurait pu rentrer à Londres, plutôt qu'au gîte.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ils rentrèrent tous au gîte ranger leurs affaires de plage, prendre une douche et se changer pour aller manger au bord de la plage. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bon quand elle découvrit Severus allongé sur le canapé du salon, un livre à la main.

« Alors Mr Ronchon, on boude ? » lui lança Pomona.

Alors que tout le monde riait, celle-ci poussa un petit cri, Severus lui avait lancé un coussin dans la figure pour la faire taire.

« Severus, vous joindrez-vous à nous pour aller dîner en ville ? » lui demanda tendrement Hermione.

Il semblait réfléchir à la proposition, manger avec les vieilles chouettes ne devait surement pas le ravir, mais le bruit de son estomac le trahit. Hermione rit, elle lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer avec eux.

Le repas était jovial, bien que Severus ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le repas, il avait échangé plusieurs regards discrets avec Hermione. Dont quelques-uns vers son sublime décolleté, qui laissait apparaitre son joli bronzage.

Après le repas, une partie des professeurs étaient retourné au gîte pour faire une partie de carte. Hermione avait préféré aller se promener le long de la mer les pieds dans l'eau, et fut rejointe par Severus.

« Puis-je vous accompagner ? » Son ton était neutre, mais sa demande surpris quand même la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr, mais je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas la mer. »

« J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le soleil. Par contre j'aime la mer, je trouve que c'est apaisant, le soir surtout. »

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Le sujet sur la littérature moldue et sorcière était passionné, et plein de vie. Puis lorsqu'Hermione sentit la fatigue venir, ils retournèrent au gîte pour aller se coucher.

Il faisait trop chaud, Hermione avait déjà retiré tous ses vêtements et les couvertures, et elle mourait toujours de chaud. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était allongée sur le dos et fixait le plafond, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme grand et sombre, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire. Au niveau sud, une bosse apparaissait. Sans un mot, l'homme s'approcha d'elle, monta sur le lit, se plaça au-dessus d'elle, et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un raté, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était doutée toute la journée, qu'il n'était venu en réalité que pour elle.

Severus retira d'un geste sa robe de chambre, il était nu en dessous, Hermione sentit alors son érection sur ses hanches. Le baiser de Severus devint plus passionné, puis il descendit sur ses seins. Il lécha son téton gauche, et malaxa son sein droit avec une main. Hermione poussa un gémissement. Severus continua de descendre, sa langue partie du téton, pour glisser sur son ventre, et enfin terminer sur le clitoris d'Hermione. Celle-ci gémit plus fort, et Severus lui enfonça un doigt, puis un autre. Hermione commençait à perdre pied, elle lui griffa le dos, puis elle se releva légèrement, l'agrippa, et le renversa. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, et se mit à califourchon sur lui, son sexe placé sur le visage de Severus, sa bouche attrapa le membre dressé de ce dernier. Elle commença à le sucer avidement tandis qu'il continuait de la lécher.

Dans un grognement Severus se releva, attrapa Hermione, l'allongea sur le lit, et se cala au-dessus d'elle, dans un baiser fougueux, il la pénétra doucement, commençant par de légers va-et-vient, avant d'accélérer, faisant pousser un cri à Hermione. Severus accéléra encore, et Hermione sentit que l'orgasme était proche, Severus attrapa un sein dans sa bouche et Hermione sombra dans un orgasme intense, elle hurla le nom de Severus, et celui-ci sombra tout de suite après. Il s'effondra sur elle.

« Severus je vous aime » chuchota Hermione, dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui voulait surement dire la même chose. Et il s'endormit près d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras.

La semaine en Espagne touchait à sa fin, et les professeurs repartirent tous un par un. Il ne restait plus que Severus et Hermione, celui-ci la regarda avec un immense sourire.

« Pour nous les vacances ne sont pas terminées. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui j'ai loué un petit studio à coté de ce gîte pour cette semaine, pour que toi et moi puissions profiter de vacances seuls. » il arborait un sourire malicieux plein de sous-entendus.

Hermione sourit, l'embrassa « Professeur Snape, vous êtes incorrigible, et je vous aime. » Il lui rendit son baiser « vous allez voir Professeur Granger à quel point je suis incorrigible, et je vous aime également. » Ils disparurent ensuite dans le petit studio, pour ne réapparaitre que le soir venu.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Je remercie mes bêtas (Cricri et Noémie) et Sev4 qui devait juste donner son avis et qui au final à quand même corriger et annoter. J'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde, comme ça leur a plu =) bisous tout le monde =)_

Note de Cricri :

Voilà une histoire comme je les aime tendre, passionnée et qui finit bien (de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal) ! Et toujours notre Sévy aussi bougon mais qui a un cœur d'or et une … bien dure .Oups ! je m'égare ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud et que c'est l'été…. (Ma che calor ! je sais c'est de l'italien… ma non se habla espanol…) _J'ai envie de dire qu'en été les hormones sont en ébullitions =). Merci de ta correction ^^_

_Note de Noémie :_

_Chaud chaud bouillant tout ça ! Tu nous as écrit une histoire qui donne chaud. Super comme idée, c'est reposant pour l'été, tout ce qu'il faut. Je pense avoir corrigé ce qu'il faut. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Merci pour ta confiance ! __Je te remercie de ta correction également, et je suis ravie que tu ais aimé, j'espère t'avoir mis en ambiance pour les vacances =)_

_**Note de Sev4 :**_

Elle eut alors l'idée de louer un gîte en Espagne, près des côtes et d'y inviter tous ses collègues, afin de passer des vacances tous ensembles. **(Qu'est-ce qu'elle est généreuse cette Hermione ^^)**

Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal jouait au ballon avec Hagrid. **(Hagrid en short… c'est un spectacle qui doit valoir le coup d'œil XD)**_Question de point du vue lol_

Elle eut pour simple réponse un petit bougonnement. Elle lui sourit, mais ne rendit pas les armes pour autant. **(Tu m'étonnes ^^)**

Elle jura avoir vu une grimace apparaitre sur le visage de Severus à ce moment. **(Le plan infaillible : lui mettre un coup de nibard dans l'œil XD) **_Je pense que c'est un coup d'autre chose qu'elle voudrait :p_

Hermione avait préféré aller se promener le long de la mer les pieds dans l'eau, et fut rejointe par Severus. **(Ohooo, une tite balade romantique ? ^^)**

Elle s'était doutée toute la journée, qu'il n'était venu en réalité que pour elle. **(Bah ouais … What else ? XD)**

Severus retira d'un geste sa robe de chambre, il était nu en dessous **(Miam *0*)**

Elle commença à le sucer avidement tandis qu'il continuait de la lécher. **(Normalement, c'est pas à la fin qu'on fait ça ? Pour nettoyer le 'matériel' ? XD *sort*)**_ euh …. Beurk xD_

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous allez passer d'excellentes vacances, je suis impatiente de l'être également ^^. Je vais testé la méthode d'approche d'Hermione sur mon homme pour voir O:). J'espère également que ça vous a plu ^^. Je vous fais plein de bisous.  
**

**Review ?**


End file.
